Unreal
by graygirl
Summary: ... that's what it feels like when Julian finally hears Brooke say those three magic words. Just when he started realizing how terribly he overestimated them before. Or did he?... / Brulian
1. Julian

Disclaimer: _One Tree Hill and its characters are not mine; no copyright infringement is intended._

------------------

It feels unreal. Like a dream. He doesn't yet know whether it's a good one or a bad one. Though it has to be the former, really.

"If this were a movie…" (But it isn't, right?)

He will always remember her following words, remember that moment. No screenwriter could have written it more cliché-ridden and yet perfectly, heartbreakingly simple.

"… I'd say I love you and *then* kiss you…

… _I love you_…"

It _has_ to be the former. Definitely.

For this is *not* a movie; or if it is it's theirs.

For even if she didn't mean it, (which, strangely—or hopelessly?—he doesn't believe) even if she said it only for the sake of the moment, knowing how desperately he wanted to hear her say it, even then it is more than he could have ever wished for.

Watching her beautiful perfect lips form a sentence; hearing her whisper he cherishes each and every single word spoken by that wonderful smoky voice of hers…

Perfection.

He knows it was more than stupid of him to expect her to reciprocate his first declaration of love earlier. He knows that. He should have been content with what she gave him then: a kind of love not relying on the actual words; a love shown to him by her shy attempts at trusting him, or the way she offered her soft and gorgeous body to him, allowing him to taste her, touch her, feel her; see her in her most primal state.

But it wasn't enough for him back then. There was that self-conscious younger version of him nagging him to never trust anyone with his own feelings unless they make an effort and let him in completely. Still, he ignored it (and isn't that his fault alone?). He ignored that old fear, of being rejected, of not being good enough, not worthy of anyone's love—of Brooke's love.

The fear is _still_ there…

Because he relies on her love so much.

He _loves_ Brooke. So much so that finally he realizes he probably wouldn't need her to ever feel the same strong feelings for him as he feels for her. He wouldn't really need to hear the words if only she was with him.

And yet, hearing that she does in fact share his feelings is something he doesn't ever want to miss knowing again.

Just as he doesn't want to miss her in his life. Ever again.

Regarding her, a smile on his face, he buries one hand in her silky locks, with the other cupping her adorably dimpled cheek. Eventually he bends down once more until his lips reach hers and they kiss a second time, forgetting all pain, all fears. Forgetting the world…

--------------

A/N:_ I'm thinking of adding a second part to this, from Brooke's POV. Now that I already feel horribly embarrassed at having posted something here, a second little chapter won't hurt too much, right? :)_


	2. Brooke

_So here's part two. Dedicated to the one person who actually favorited this. You know who you are! Thanks so much :)_

--------------

"**I love you..."**

And what exactly has made her say that?

_Gorgeous brunette with an amazing energy and smile…_

He is no one special. Far the opposite, he is just like all her crushes before: Peyton had him before her: He loved her best friend before ever having set his eyes on Brooke.

_Funny – Intelligent – Kind-Hearted…_

He doesn't even look all that different than some of the boys she dated previously. She knows all too well what people murmur behind her back: that she is forever living off of the scraps Peyton leaves for her. That she is merely choosing him because she has never gotten over the infamous Lucas Scott.

Julian? He is just the type, isn't he? Blond hair, slim built, cute smile… A pretty face, sure, just nothing special, really.

_Strong-Headed – Simple – Complicated…_

Nothing special about him… Especially not considering what she had with Lucas. With him and her, there was magic involved. And her heart had been broken. (Maybe just one time too many…)

She isn't going to let that happen ever again. She doesn't think she is strong enough for that. She is not strong enough…

_Motherly – Childish – Tough…_

… and she isn't ready, yet, to dare love someone again. Definitely not someone like him. A guy in the movie business; are those people even capable of true love and commitment? After all, this is not High School anymore, and Brooke is no longer the girl she used to be back then. She just wants to be loved, too, just like anybody else. Truly and honestly loved for who she is…

_Sensitive – Beautiful…_

No, Julian Baker doesn't seem to be the guy who is capable of that. He doesn't seem to be the kind of guy to bare all his feelings to her, to let her in completely, and at the same time show her what it means to be loved. And yet he did. He _does_…

_Way cooler than she was in High School…_

He just somehow managed to sneak his way into her heart, unbeknownst to her until it was too late to kick him out again. (And she has tried that, mind you. She has tried.)

So here she is now, finally giving in to her feelings, daring the scariest thing: to let him in…

… by asking him to let her in again as well.

_That girl has been nearly impossible to find – but worth every second of the wait…_

A few whispered words and a kiss. That is enough for both of them—and yet it is merely the beginning…

--------------

_Thanks for reading! (And maybe, just maybe, at least one tiny review? Anyone?—I know, I'm pathetic…) :)_


End file.
